Random Stories
by Evening Falls
Summary: Just some random little thoughts that I had to get down on paper. They're very random but I had fun writing them. Some of the stories are joint projects I did with my sister and I. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Zero and His Glasses

**Okay. General description. These are just little proses I wrote ages ago, ooh when I was about fourteen? How old am I now, nineteen. Meh. Some of the stories are joint things I wrote with my sister for fun. I thought it was time to share my stories no matter how random they are. So enjoy!**

Zero's Glasses

I looked at Zero with confusion. What was different about him today? Was it because he was wearing a shirt nicely this time or was it time to go to the optometrist? Zero eyed me with annoyance, a frown creasing his beautiful face.

"What?!" he muttered. I blushed. I didn't mean to stare at him for that long.

"You look different today?" I shrugged, keeping my eyes down. I looked up once more to see Zero rolling his head to the ceiling.

"Well I DO happen to be wearing glasses today..."

"This is the first time I've seen you in glasses, they look good on you."

He raised an eyebrow. I blushed. I really was trying to make a nice comment.

"Whether I wear glasses or contacts does it matter Yuki?" he asked, his voice blunt. I flinched.

"I don't know ..."

He sighed. "I'm long sighted. I can't see a thing close up."

"Oh," He continued to read what looked like a mathematic higher tier exercise book.

We let the conversation drop. I decided not to talk to him for the remainder of the session. HE WAS SO COLD!


	2. A Tree Hugger Dilemma

Tree Hugger Dilemma

Maybe I shouldn't have asked Ichiru to fetch the kite... for there he was stuck in the apple tree forgetting about the kite and clinging onto the highest branch as life would depend on it... well maybe his life would depend on it.

"Zero! I'm gonna kill you once I come down!" Ichiru screamed at me.

I gave him an embarrassed laugh

"That is if you come down".

Ichiru continuously repeated "I am gonna die, I am gonna die, I am gonna die! MOM! HELP ME!". Despite him being my twin brother, it was really starting to unnerve me!

"Oh come on Ichiru! Falling out of a tree is like... falling out of bed!". I smiled trying to lighten the mood, even though Ichiru was suspended several metres off the ground.

Ichiru looked down at me, his violet eyes widening in relief.

"Oh... really Zero?"

"Oh yeah sure ha ha... except that it has a more splattered effect when you hit the bottom".

Ichiru's smile dropped. "MOM! HELP ME!".


	3. It's a Twin Thing

**Something I thought up this early morning. My lecture doesn't start until 12 today. Dedicated to my twin sister Gemini-skies on DA. I love you honey! This is basically a story about twin bonding. **

* * *

**Third Person (BTW they are around twelve here)**

****Ichiru idly played around with his writing pen, twirling it around his thumb. He was bored and was in no mood to do any kind of school work. He looked at his older twin brother Zero, busily grinding away at his Mathematics home work and both admired and inwardly laughed at his studious nature. He playfully removed away the text book Zero was currently using.

"Zero! Talk to me! I'm bored and I don't wanna do home work!" Ichiru mock whined.

Zero raised a silvery eyebrow at his younger twin.

"If you're so bored, complete your homework. It will give you something to do" Zero replied, reaching for the text book.

"But Maths is so boring. I'd rather do something fun. Can't we go outside and do something?"

"We could but there homework to be done" Zero replied stoically.

"Zero why are you so dull?"

"I'm just trying to complete my homework"

Playfully, Ichiru marked a spare scrap sheet of paper Zero was using for working methods.

Zero sat silent and stared at the smiley face that goggled up at him. So that's how it was? Well two could play that game.

Deftly with his ink pen, Zero leaned over the table and drew whiskers and circled in a dark cat nose on Ichiru's pale skin.

Ichiru blinked for a few seconds, watching his brother grin at his artistic abilities. Lightheartedly, Ichiru raised his hands and formed them in the shape of cats claws, mimicking the sound and puts of cats.

Zero let out a laugh he didn't realise he was holding in.

"I guess we can take a break for a while" Zero said, holding his sides.

And so the day goes on!

* * *

**This is the general banter between twins. This is actually based on a true story that happened between my sister and I during a study break. Except instead of drawing on my sister's face I put cat ears on her head, which were somehow next to me. I made them for a anime convention a while back. Ah memories!**


End file.
